Talk:GNR-101A GN Archer
Automated transfer of Problem Report #16863 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-12-30 06:12:43 UTC I question Anew Returner being designated as the pilot here- there is no direct reference but the page links to a photo on Dannychoo.com- where both Anew and the GN-Archer are positioned together. However, reading the Japanese, there is no suggestion that she will be the GN-Archer pilot. With respect to the GN-Archer, it says that Anew developed the craft together with Linda Vashti. They are more likely positioned in the same box as they debuted in the same episode. Artemie The recently released Gundam 00 Geneology chart that came with the PG 00 Raiser showed that the GN Archer's frame was taken from Gundam Artemie.Which probably suggests why they look very similar.By definition,it also confirms us that the previously nameless 3rd Generation Gundam is actually Artemie;which sort of fits the time Artemie was completed was afyer Rasiel,a confirmed 3rd Generation. Off topic,but interestingly the only other suit that are showed to have been used with the "derived unit" term is Raphael Gundam,so Raphael would be using some of Seravee's frame in some form.00 QanT,Zabanya and Harute and the others are wholelly new units though they take their developement succesors from 00 Raiser+GN Sword III,Cherudim GNHW and Archer Arios respectively.one is not a type,the Harute development line is linked toward normal Arios rather than the GNHW version,as well some data taken from XN Raiser as wellSonicSP 22:19, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Third or Fourth Gen? I read somewhere that GN Archer was originally intended to be a fourth gen Gundam before they focused on a new design that created Arios. However, the edits say GN Archer was meant to be a third generation gundam. To avoid confusion, is there proof that GN Archer which gen the support unit was intended to be classified under? Wasabi 11:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) * Until the movie release, only 00 is "true" 4th gen. Kuruni 17:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) * I would say that in terms of support units, I would say that the GN Sefer and GN Arms are third generation units because they can combine with 3rd gen MS. GN Archer and 0 Raiser are fourth generation. This includes 00, Cherudim, Seravee, and Arios.Gaeaman788 19:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Armaments section Archer seems to have been missed when we went through and condensed all the armaments into one page. Can we get some clarification or source material on the missiles? There are obviously 8 hatches along the upper engine nacelles but what is this about 16 missiles or 16 hatches?--Nkuzmik 14:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hhmmm... there are 8 doors/compartment, but when you open them, each door/compartment has 2 holes for missiles to be stored. --Bronx01 16:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Harute This is more of a curious inquiry, though I suspect I have the answer. I noticed on page of the Gundam Harute, mentioning that they rebuilt and reused the mobile suit frames of both the Arios and GN Archer to build the successor unit. Is there a reason that piece of information cannot be put on, or has someone not noticing and havn't gone around to include it in the article? I Rather not waste anyones time having to edit it out, if it is later proven wrong, so I bring this up on this pagee to save time. Totem 00:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :While I can't speak for the rest of the community, information on the movie is still very scattered. Translated pre-release material is starting to make its way to the U.S., albiet in drips and drabs. Also remember that studios love to mess with people by releasing incomplete or misleading info to stir up speculation. :I would rather wait until the movie is released, at least in Japan and for the source material to stabilize. Otherwise we will end up making changes based on the misinterpretation of a translation's speculation on red herrings release by the marketing department. :Note, I'm not blaming anyone, except maybe the marketing guy... But I advocate patience--Nkuzmik 13:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) GN Archer in 2310? This was taken from Gundam 00P, if you look at the title "Development Report", right under the D, it says 2310. Does that mean it was developed in 2310 THEN launched in 2312? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 18:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :It could be, we never knew when the 3.5 Gundams were completed truth be told, only that they were already ready in 2312. Considering that the GN Archer is a modification of Artemie rather than a "built from scratch" thing, it would have likely taken less time anyways. -SonicSP 09:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::So, how should we go about this? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::If we saw it in 2310 in the report even if its a test, then the first seen should actually be 2310 rather than 2312. (yeah.........this is kinda late but.....) -SuperSonicSP (talk) 18:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC)